I'm So Afraid
by Demonic Tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha confesses his love to Kagome, and she returns it. But Kagome is hiding something. Something that will break a certain hanyou's heart. Can she patch things up before it's to late?


I'm So Afraid  
  
Chapter One - Figure.09  
  
By: Pyro-Tenshi  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you?"  
  
Everyone at the camp was asleep, accept for Kagome who couldn't go to sleep after a nightmare she had, and Inuyasha who was watching over the camp.  
  
"Uh, sure." she said, getting up to walk with him.  
  
They walked to a clearing in the forest before Inuyasha swiftly turned around.  
  
"Kagome, I, I love you."  
  
Her heart started to beat fast, as if it was going to burst out of her chest. "I love you too."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace, placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been gone for a week. Inuyasha sighed. He jumped down the well toward Kagome's era. He knew the arguement that awaited him on the other side.  
  
He walked through Kagome's yard, until he was under that oh-so-familar window. He gracefuly jumped up on to Kagome's windowsill. His breathe caught his throught when he looked in. There, right infront of him, was Kagome and Hobo kissing. They broke apart, whispering something that sound like 'I love you' before Kagome pulled up for another kiss.  
  
~Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
  
And the pain attached to them  
  
Somtimes I wonder why this is happening~  
  
He couldn't watch anymore. He ran. He ran as fast as he could toward the well house.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
He turned around to see Kagome's mother.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" she asked. He didn't answer. "You saw Kagome and Hojo, didn't you?"  
  
He still didn't not answer.  
  
"I know how you feel about my daughter."  
  
"Sh-she said she loved me too." he choked out, falling to his knees.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi could see the the tears falling to the ground. So she did what any other would do. Pulled him into a comforting hug. She had always thought of Inuyasha as one ofher own children. Over the time she had known him, she had grown very fond of him.  
  
~It's like nothing I can do  
  
Will disract me when  
  
I think of how I shot my self in the back again  
  
Cause from the infinite words I can say/I  
  
Put all the pain you gave to me on   
  
Display/But didn't  
  
Realize/Instead of setting it free/I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me~  
  
When the tears had finally subsided, Inuyasha pulled himself from the ground. He started to walk away, when Kagome's mother spoke again.  
  
"Where do you plan to go?"  
  
"Hell. That's the only place I've got." he said before walking into the well house, and jumping down to his own era.  
  
~[It never goes away]~  
  
Inuyasha put a hand over his chest. The pain hurt. And even going to hell wouldn't stop it. It felt worse than anything he had ever expirienced. It felt worse than when the humans used to beat him when he was a child. Worse than the arrow Kikyo had used to peirce his chest. This was true betrayl. True.  
  
~[Never goes away]~  
  
"Did you bring Kagome back?" he looked up to see Shippo. The fox was so impatient to see Kagome. Something that no one had ever felt for him. Of coarse not. Who would anticipate to see him?  
  
"Kagome isn't coming back." he said quietly.  
  
"Wha-what?" he could see the little tears forming in the child kitsune's eyes. "It's all your fault! Your always the one that makes Kagome leave us!"  
  
"Yeah, it's always my fault, isn't it?" the child looked confused. "Because it's always so easy to blame it on me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tell Miroku and Sango not come looking for me."  
  
"Wh-where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere where no one will ever see me again."  
  
~And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't seperate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you~  
  
Kagome had taken his heart and as long as she is alive, it could never be set free. He walked aimlessly through the forest.  
  
"Kikyo, I know your here, come out."  
  
"Inuyasha, are you finally ready to go to hell with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome kissed Hojo a final goodbye before she closed the door. She sighed, it was a long day.  
  
"Kagome," her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think you better go back to the feudal age."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Inuyasha was here."  
  
"My life doesn't revolve around him!"  
  
"He saw you and Hojo kiss." Kagome froze. "He seemed very upset. I think you better go, he said he was going to hell."  
  
Kagome gasped. "I have to go, mom!" she said before running out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is Kagome back?" Sango asked as Shippo walked into the hut.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha said Kagome wasn't coming back."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku demanded.  
  
"I don't know. He said to tell you not to come looking for him. That, he was going somewhere where no one would ever see him again."  
  
Sango gasped. "Oh-no. We must hurry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Hearing your name/The memories  
  
Come back again  
  
I remember when it started happenin'  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them~  
  
'Kagome... can I truely go to hell. And just leave her with no protection?' he thought. 'Ah, what am I thinking? Miroku and Sango will protect her. And besides, it's not like she's going to come back anyways. She's has that Hobo or was it Hofo? Oh, Hojo.'  
  
~And I knew as they escaped away I was  
  
I was commiting myself to them/And everyday I  
  
Regret saying those things/'Cause now  
  
I see/That I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me~  
  
"Kikyo, I can't."  
  
"It's too late, Inuyasha! You will be in hell with me!"  
  
"No Kikyo, stop!"  
  
~And now  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be right here  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
You'll always be my fear  
  
I can't seperate  
  
Myself from what I've done  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, Miroku! Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome had panic written all over her face.  
  
"We're not sure." Sango said.  
  
"We have to hurry and find him. He said he was going to go to hell with Kikyo!"  
  
"Kilala! Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Get away from  
  
Me  
  
Gimme my space back/You gotta just  
  
Go  
  
Everything comes down to memories of  
  
You  
  
I've kept it in but know I'm letting you  
  
Know  
  
I've let you go  
  
Get away from me~  
  
'That's Kagome's scent coming. No Kagome. Don't come. If you do, I can't go through with this. Please stay away.'  
  
"Inuyasha, is it because of that girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you are hesitant to come with me? Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kikyo closed the portal. "And she loves you back, does she not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that why you wished to come with me? To forget her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you still, to this day. Don't forget that."  
  
"I still have feelings for you Kikyo... but at the same time I have feelings for Kagome. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Inuyasha, the only way we can be together is if you come to hell with me."  
  
"No, I can't. It just can't be, there must be another way."  
  
~I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
  
Thoughts of you  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Kagome. I've found something." Miroku said, a grim look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" she gasped. There lying in the grass was Inuyasha's lifeless body.  
  
"It seems he slit his throaght with his own claw."  
  
"Suicide?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome fell on the ground in a fit of sobs. "I love you, Inuyasha! I wish you would have understood!"  
  
'I understand, Kagome. That you don't mean it.' in the treetops sat a figure, watching the whole sene unfold.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Well.... REVEIW! 


End file.
